Stucker Real
Stucker real is my stick self like master vince and master TRS and also Mister seth and Master trializs a red stickman with violet outline he has the most evilest thing in the world the phoenix daggers BIOGRAPHY he was a 18 years old when he joined a exploration with group of men. he was on group two and they went in the sumerian cave and got seperated but what he found was oustanding the phoenix daggers. a daggers crafted by sumerians god phoenix he took the throne of king phoenix and enslaved the previous king. he used all of the previous kings body parts and made a dagger. but the dagger "lack power" he said so he made a deal with the god of death thanatos to give the dagger powers but in exchange i will be used for evil. then the king got caught by other sumerian gods and seal him inside the dagger and also the daggers inside somewhere nowhere to be found, but young Stucker found it and he used it For good. PEROSNALITY is a bit crazy fun looker person he just wanna have fun he even jump from a 50 stories building to catch a pigeon he have hundreds of yet when serious you never see him laugh or even smile execpt if he does his ultimate hissatsu attack # 1 spinning avalanche kick of mighty doom for special hard to beat enemies like you Bro or #1 SAKOMDFSHTBELYB yeah thats right its long right and he likes to tease and stubborn often leading him to being lost somewhere ABBILITIES *immortality he obviously have power of the phoenix Duh *infernal fire and dark fire the phoenix fire and thanatos flame dark fire *internal fire can burn endlessly till the user command stop *dark fire can reside inside something or somebody body to be controlled and also slowly pain and death *martial arts by Sumerian gods *instant kill (Note he can '''only '''use this when in controlled by sealed king phoenix) *fire resistant he can resist any type of fire for 30 seconds *he can control his daggers by will *fire burst only on full phoenix form complete control over the dark and evil power of the daggers may result to corruption of king phoenix * Offensive gears * 1st offensive gear increase in BRUTE STRENGTH AND POWER ending super slow and forgetful he gets all muscle he needs * 2nd offensive gear by tapping full brain capacity increase in brute strength accuracy and speed and intelligence * 3rd offensive gear just accuracy MORE MORE accuracy * 4th offensive gear just speed MORE speed * 5th offensive gear the weakest but the smartest often like Steven hawking when on this form * 6th gear he turn perfectly fit on each stat speed accuracy strength intelligence but somehow very tiny i mean 2 feet tall WEAKNESS *completely unconscious (he may be immortal but when knocked out cant do anything except when king phoenix takes over him) *his wing always has the glitch problem *when his dust are scattered all around (until the air put him back together) *weakness to claws he has weakness to claws its actually just his Phobia *blue fire his unable to resist any type of blue fire *when king phoenix takes over he'll destroy everything except if some one manage to knock him and let stucker take over *his so claustrophobic FORMS Full Phoenix form he looks the same but he can fly and has total control of the daggers or full burst the difference of fire burst and full burst is full burst can only be done in phoenix form but fire burst only normal form Reserve Form a form where he stop releasing power but absorb the power and also absorb the damage but the pain hurts no counter its done when he start releasing power again but more more power King Form his last and strongest form hes full control of the daggers and king phoenix but first he must go full power by reserve form then fuse his two daggers the make a contract with king phoenix like "i'll save the world but i will Kill my enemy" then stabs himself and grow phoenix wing and a katana his look is here Oh and yeah a new look it was suppose to be his original look but hell i cant draw a seriously triangular grid orange bandana ITS HARD but i'll manage to make it TRIVIA *his a GIRL!!! no just kidding He is somewhat like a girl **like he wears a miniskirt and says heh this kinda looks good *or it may just be his jokes *the history of the daggers is actually long i write it in my notepad but i just summarize it like when king phoenix got caught that actually has 500 more words *his favorite game is last chaos *he somewhat like's jelly *he plays WoW world of warcraft rouge style *He is Totally but not all Reference of Stucker from slush invaders i give all credits to GildedGuy the creator of this single character and the series which he came from QUOTES "your such a photogenic you know i like it :O" "okay you got it WHO you calling Cute ha ME!!" "the fun in exploration is endless you get different solutions for trouble's and usually you end up with the artifact but what i like about it is the lesson it gives you NO NOT REALLY I AM JUST PRACTICING!! jeez" "what'd ya say G blah blah blah yeah got it i make my own plan" "like if your really gonna do it wait seriously your doing it okay......arghh fine i'll help" "nya nya nya nya you have to go in there and kick their but guard the entrance only BAH i'll do what i want "What The What" "COME ON !!! FLY WINGS FLY !!!! Formidably i hated this wing since i discovered this form it give me glitch and crash bruises and wound and even sometime a broken back jeez (in a low tone)" "The hell really my daggers flying AWAY from The owner which is me Arghhh i wish it could just have been a Tomahawk you know phoenix tomahawk" "I swear no pranks............. Psy-psy no no nothing i was saying nothing.......... hahahahahaha PSYCHE" "Gotcha..... cause iam the one and only prankinator genesis II version 2-5.066 Volume 88"